


Рефлекс

by Jane_Doe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe





	Рефлекс

Первые недели работы в Бюро Рид сторонится Моргана. Никаких видимых причин для этого как будто нет, но Морган – уверенный, сильный, обаятельный, крутой парень – так явно напоминает Риду кошмары его детства, все еще яркие, лишь слегка поблекшие от времени, что Рид инстинктивно старается держаться подальше. Он понимает, насколько это глупо: сравнивать ФБР и муниципальную школу в Вегасе. Глупо, смешно и по-детски. Но этот рефлекс настолько давний и глубоко укоренившийся, что Рид следует ему почти бессознательно. Вопрос выживания.

Только Морган не из тех, кто считает нужным соблюдать дистанцию. Он усмехается, и дразнит, и называет Рида «гений» и «красавчик». И все время оказывается чуть ближе, чем было бы комфортно Риду.

А потом, в том тихом пригороде в Пенсильвании, они готовятся арестовать убийцу. Хотч дает последние указания, все уже готовы, и только Рид еще возится со своим бронежилетом, когда жесткие широкие ладони ложатся ему на плечи и бесцеремонно разворачивают его. Рид вздрагивает, сильно, всем телом, потому что Морган оказывается прямо перед ним, всего в нескольких дюймах, и это непривычно и слегка неуютно.

\- Дай-ка я, - Морган отточенными до автоматизма движениями застегивает на нем жилет. – Вот так лучше.

И когда он улыбается, ободряюще и без тени насмешки, и взъерошивает Риду волосы, тот впервые за долгое время не шарахается от неожиданного прикосновения, а неуверенно улыбается в ответ.

Арест проходит за пятнадцать секунд и без единого выстрела.


End file.
